battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
List of multiple character changes
In BFDI and BFDIA, but mostly BFB, characters will occasionally change their appearance throughout all or part of the show. Although these changes are often temporary and are changed back to normal, usually after a character’s death and recovery, there are other times when the changes are permanent. It is assumed that original appearances of the characters who have changed will return once they die, though there are some instances where this was not the case. In order for a change to count, it must be a noticeable physical change, and it must span over more than one episode. Changed characters A bold name indicates that the change was reversed, undone, or fixed at a later date. An italic name indicates the change was still present after recovery, or that the changed happened again after being fixed. * Woody (BFDI 1a-present): Piece of wood chipped off by hitting Rocky. * Announcer (BFDI 25-unknown): Corner bitten off by Flower, can no longer produce the "k" sound. * [[Rocky|''Rocky]] (BFDI 25-BFDIA 5e): Infinite Matter Generator destroyed by a meteor and could not vomit anymore. Regained vomit in IDFB 1. * [[Leafy|Leafy]] (BFDIA 1-IDFB 1): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating yoyleberries. Regained normal appearance in BFB 1. * 'Pin' (BFDIA 5a-5e): Lost her limbs as a punishment for destroying Puffball's Speaker Box. Fixed by extracting her red pigment to reform new limbs. * 'Pin' (IDFB 1-1): Lost her red pigment to reshape it into limbs. Fixed in BFB 1. * Saw (BFB 1-present): Missing handle because it was burnt in The World's Largest Oven. * [[Taco|'Taco']] (BFB 2-BFB 7, possibly): Missing fish, because she ate it, presumably to help her chip away at the jawbreaker she was trapped in. She might regained her fish after being recovered in BFB 10. * 'Roboty' (BFB 2-3): Crushed by a jawbreaker by Cloudy. Fixed by an Earth. * Bomby (BFB 3-present): Partially exploded from an unknown cause and bandaged. * Bottle (BFB 5-present): Has a fortune cookie inside of her. * 'Puffball' (BFB 5-BFB 8): Bandaged up by Four. Fixed in BFB 8 due to Stapy removing bandages to create a fake buzzer. * Cloudy (BFB 5-present): Bandaged up by Four. * Rocky (BFB 6-present): Orange from being safe. * Nickel (BFB 6-present): Orange from being safe. * Cloudy (BFB 6-present): Orange from being safe. Apparently made up of evaporated tangerine juice. * Woody (BFB 6-present): Orange from being safe. * [[Balloony|'Balloony']] (BFB 6-BFB 10): Orange from being safe. Regained green coloration after being revived by Four in ''Enter the Exit due to dying in BFB 7. * Bottle/Tree (BFB 7-present): Tree is stuck inside Bottle. * Woody (BFB 7-present): Woody is dented by Bell. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.45.32 PM.png|Woody loses his chipped piece. PinLimbRemove.jpg|Pin loses her limbs. Ss (2013-01-02 at 10.27.36).jpg|Pin without limbs. WhitePin2.png|Pin LiyTheFlipSwitch.png|Liy's true form. Roboty (Broken).png|Roboty is broken. Cloudy ducttape.png|Disabled Cloudy. Orange cloudy permanent.png|Disabled and orange Cloudy. Nickel Objection.JPG|Orange Nickel. Nickel is safe BFB 6.jpg|Another orange Nickel. Balloony is safe BFB 6.jpg|Orange Balloony. Woody is safe BFB 6.jpg|Orange Woody. Rocky is safe BFB 6.jpg|Orange Rocky. Bottle-1.png|Bottle with a fortune cookie. Saw sad.png|Saw without handle. Taco im out.png|IM OUT!! WEORANGE.png|All remaining BEEP members orange. Injured bomby.png|Bomby partially exploded. BITTY.png|The Announcer without a corner. VOMITLESS.png|Rocky losing his vomit. Puffball Bandaged.png|Disabled Puffball. Metallicleafy.png|Leafy with Yoyle Metal. DENTEDBOY.png|Woody dented. Bottle still has tree.PNG|Tree stuck inside Bottle. Bomby did the four pose.jpg Category:Lists Category:Other